Letters to Sealand
by Paradichloricbenzene
Summary: In a desperate, yet not final, attempt to make his way into the threshold that is being an Official Nation, Sealand upon his little island Fort has now decided to open up his world to the public in hopes that by answering your questions, he may be noticed properly. Like a usual 'Ask a Nation' fic, questions in the reviews, reviews for constructive purpose welcome too!
1. Announcing Myself

Why hello there! My name is Sealand – but you can call me Peter. Peter Kirkland.

Yes, I am aware I _do _have the same last name as that British jerk of jerks but then again, what do I care? I don't need him. I'm going to make my way as a true Nation all by myself!

So in order to gain the official title and be reconisged by everyone (not just my goat) as a Nation, I ask of you all to send in your wonderful letters so I may be able to finally have my word amongst the other bully Nations. _ESPECIALLY _that jerk of jerks England!

With high hopes,

Sealand/Peter Kirkland

* * *

_As of 31-10-12_

Oh dear... It seems that not many people are interested in talking to me all that much... *sigh* Especially now at Halloween how no one wants to Trick n' Treat at mine...

Well I mustn't give up hope!

From now on, this will become an "Ask Me Anything"! People, Nations, Creatures of the world! This is an official shout out to say:

ASK ME ANYTHING!

...I do hope this will get me more friends... Or at least more people who appreciate the fact that I'm a Nation and should be respected that way...

So please write in! And ask me all the questions!

...Please?

* * *

I was inspired by various other 'Ask a Nation' fics to create my own. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any for Sealand! Sea-kun needs some love!

So I do hope that you pull out your pens and start writing to him furiously~ I'm sure Peter would be very proud to know that he is slowly starting to be reconisged as the OFFICIAL NATION he actually is.

Paradichloricbenzene x.


	2. The First Letter

_Dear Sealand,_

_Just so you know, I do consider you as a Nation. Even though that jerk of all jerks sorta created you, he said you weren't part of England. And if you're not part of England, you are your own country! I believe in you Sealand! _

_Also, I have a question. In 2007 I believe, you put yourself up for sale. Why would you do that if you wanted to be your own country? Weren't you afraid that some other country might buy you and claim you as part of there own?_

_Cheerio for now,_

_Portia_

* * *

Why thank you Portia! I really do appreciate that you see me as a Nation despite others not doing so...

But now I shall answer your question.

Yes, it was scary in 2007 when it was announced to me that I was suddenly up for sale. I was repairing a structural problem down in the lower decks when suddenly I was taken away to my Boss, Prince-Regent Michael, told me the news. Apparently I had become a challenge to take care of/keep running and they wanted to move on from me... So they put me up for sale. In a way, I was happy and very sad – happy because it meant I wouldn't die if anyone did buy me but sad because that meant that my own Royal Family didn't want me anymore. It was getting lonely anyway as most of them had moved out. I guess I should have seen it coming – for ages beforehand I had been occasionally coughed up ash...

But that was when my Papa Sweden bid on me! He wanted me! When I first met him, he was mighty tall and scary but soon I realised he was just misunderstood and we've become very close as he's now my adoptive Dad (but I like to call him Papa. The first time I did, his cheeks went pink!). So after that, I spent more time living with Papa Sweden and Mama Finland. Yes, I call him Mama. After all, why shouldn't I? He's Papa's wife after all!

With high hopes, Sealand


	3. The Second Letter

_Dear Sealand (?)_

_Believe me, you don't want to be a nation. I know. I'm an invisible country but even so...everyone hates me like I'm not a nation. My own brother sits on me! Can you believe it?! Russia, my own BROTHER sits on me and forgets about my vary existence! But then again, so does my mom, Iran and my papa, Turkey. """" I'm just...that invisible (?) I'd love to join your Micronation club, by the way. Might as well, I'm treated as one! (Even though I'm getting help from my big brother, I'm so ignored. W-Wait-B-BROTHER I-I'M HE-_

_Sorry, my letter is unfortunately cut short. See you when I get better (Owie, Russia eats a lot D:_  
_Russia:*over my shoulder*_  
_Me:S-Sorry brother-N-Not again-PLEASE ANYTHING BUT-)_

_From_  
_Big brother Russia (kolkolkol) and little brother Azerbaijan_

* * *

Azerbaijan? Wow, I didn't think I would get a letter from you!

Thank you for your... advise? But I've already had a similar talk from Lithuania about how scary it is to be a Nation. But just because something is scary, doesn't mean that you shouldn't try to accomplish it because it is my dream! I've been getting lots of tips from Mama Finland as well as Papa Sweden letting me sit within him in his study as he works. It does seem like a hefty work load but Hanatamago and I are always there to cheer Papa and Mama on! I hope I have someone to cheer me on when I finally become a Nation!

But... I'm sorry but you're not a Micro-Nation! You're an actually Nation... So I don't think the others would be happy if I invited you in... Hutt River took awhile to convince to actually be in the club and Serborga might be a little miffed... Thanks for asking anyway!

I hope you manage to flourish from under Russia!

Still hopefully, Sealand


	4. The Third Letter

_Dear Sealand,_

_Hello! I'm Funny Cat, but you can call me Cat. Or FC. I don't care. But I_  
_prefer FC._

_I believe in you as a nation! Don't listen to that jerk England! He's just_  
_jealous... and handsome... but not as handsome as Canada..._

_Anyways, moving on! Don't stope trying Sealand! Just keep on trying, and_  
_you'll suceed! On day, you'll become a nation!_

_PENS!_

_Funny Cat_

_P.S.: If you meet England, give him a punch in the face for me._

* * *

Hello Funny Cat! Or FC as you like to be called~

I won't stop believing in myself that I can one day become the Nation that I rightfully should be! But... are you confessing an interest to that jerk of jerks England? And Canada? It was fun dressing up as Canada that day – I sure fooled that jerk! Papa Sweden curled my hair and everything to do that! I took him an hour and a lot of hairgel to keep it perfectly that way! Mama Finland took pictures of me with Hanatamago in that outfit.

I have a pen made from a feather which Mama Finland made for me out of some the seagull feathers that I had picked up one day when a ton of them decided to nest outside. The rest made a toy for Hana! In fact, I'm writing with it now and- OH!

Sorry, Hana mistook my pen for her toy again. And now I have to help Mama with dinner. It was nice talking to you!

With hopes and a small dog attacking me, Sealand

P.S. I already tried that. He dodged me easily. So I kicked his shin and ran for Papa Sweden. We were at a conference and I had tagged along so I could watch the other Nations and attempt to be recognised. Unfortunately I wasn't but the big black and blue  
bruise on that jerk's shin made me grin for the rest of the day.


	5. The Fourth Letter

_Hola Mi Amigo Sea-Kun!_  
_No, I'm not Espana, I'm Florida! His daughter, and not proud. I'm also America's daughter and proud! I'm a state! I feel you on wanting to be noticed, Papi (Espana) barely notices me anymore! He doesn't reconize me as a state or a daughter! Well, I'm going to throw a party for only us un-noticed people who are cool, awesome, and ALIVE! Want to come?,_  
_Miami Flora Jones,_  
_Florida._

* * *

Um. _Hola, amigo? _I think that means 'hello friend'. I had to use a English to Spanish Dictionary as that jerk of jerks never taught me Spanish when he did own me for the two years he did have a hold over me. Even then I wonder why he knows Spanish. Maybe he learnt it from your Spanish Papa. But at least he still, I think, sees me as a brother...

And Mama Finland says as long as there's no alcohol, I can come! Little do THEY know that Latvia has given me some before. It tasted bitter. Maybe I'll like it when I'm older... IF I get physically older. Apparently I could only do that if I get more power...

Happy to have gotten four letters already, Sealand


	6. The Fifth Letter

_Hey S-sealand!  
It's Ottawa here. Canada's little sister. I wanted to say hi to you and how are you? Also y-you look very cute *blushes* I believe you're a country! It doesn't matter what others say as long as you know it's true. Oh and who are you living with now? England or Finland? I hope we can be friends at least and I hope you notice me because not many people do...they also think I'm a part of america.:/ anyway glad to be able to meet you sealand_

Love  
Ottawa

* * *

Why hello there Ottawa! I'm very good, thank you very much!

And... well... thank you for saying I look cute. Mama tells me that I look cute whenever I pout when I'm in trouble – I guess that's why it's hard for me to stay in trouble!

As for my current home, I currently live in Mr Sweden, or Papa's, house because in 2007 he _did _adopt me. That jerk of jerk England occasionally writes to me but it's only really with little things that he thinks that _may _need my attention like if he's doing sailing near my home. Not that it matters. I can move my home anywhere I want to! That's how I'm living with Papa. Hehe!

And don't worry – I'm sure I can convince Wy or Ladonia or Serborga to let you hang about with the Micro-Nations club! Another friend is always welcomed!

Happy to have new friends,

Sealand


	7. Another Announcement!

Oh dear... It seems that not many people are interested in talking to me all that much... *sigh* Especially now at Halloween how no one wants to Trick n' Treat at mine...

Well I mustn't give up hope!

From now on, this will become an "Ask Me Anything"! People, Nations, Creatures of the world! This is an official shout out to say:

ASK ME ANYTHING!

...I do hope this will get me more friends... Or at least more people who appreciate the fact that I'm a Nation and should be respected that way...

So please write in!

...Please?

Sealand/Peter Kirkland


End file.
